Safelove
by Bergdorf
Summary: Quand Tony et Ziva remplissent un sondage... Established TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas.

**R****ated:** M

**Spoilers:** Aucun.

**Pairings** : Tony/Ziva, qui d'autres ?

**Summary : **Quand Tony et Ziva remplissent un sondage....

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

  
**

La pluie battait violemment contre les fenêtres, s'écoulant en larges ruisseaux, et le vent s'engouffrait dans les branches des arbres, en les faisant plier.

Occupée à préparer un thé et un café dans la cuisine, Ziva David n'en percevait que le mugissement lointain. A l'abri des intempéries de ce dimanche de début Novembre, elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait des radiateurs, renforcée par l'odeur sucrée de son thé et celle, plus forte, du café.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Tony DiNozzo entra dans le vestibule. Il replia son parapluie, plaça ses chaussures près d'un radiateur et secoua ses cheveux, aspergeant de gouttelettes les meubles alentours, tout en grommelant contre le climat de Washington.

-Ziva, j'ai ramené les croissants, signala-t'il, en avançant vers le salon.

-Pose-les sur la table basse, j'arrive…

En l'attendant, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et commença à éplucher le courrier qu'il avait ramassé au passage. Il jeta de côté deux enveloppes à l'aspect un peu trop officiel à son goût et se concentra sur la dernière. Il la déchira puis, lorsqu'il en eut survolé le contenu, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il cria par-dessus son épaule :

-Tu peux ramener un stylo au passage ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? lui demanda-t'elle à deux centimètres de son oreille.

Il sursauta violemment, et avec un large mouvement désordonné du bras, envoya une des tasses s'écraser sur le parquet.  
-Tony ! protesta Ziva.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de faire ça !

Il se leva, remit la cafetière en marche dans la cuisine, puis, ayant attrapé de quoi écrire, revint sur le canapé. Ziva se pelotonna près de lui, les jambes repliées et les mains serrées autours de sa tasse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t'elle, intriguée en le voyant cocher diverses cases.

-Un sondage. Pour _Safelove_.

-Mais enfin, Tony, _Safelove_ est une…

-Je sais, Zee-vah.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur le formulaire et elle passa la tête per dessus son épaule. Il cocha la case indiquant « large ».

-Tu es un peu présomptueux, Tony, commenta-t'elle avec un petit rire.

-Très drôle, rétorqua-t'il.

-Là aussi, tu t'avances un peu, continua-t'elle lorsqu'il grisa la case « Très satisfaite ».

Tony ne releva pas la remarque et arriva à l'avant dernière question, marquant une pause, le stylo en l'air.

-« Racontez vos fois mémorables », lut-elle. Eh bien, tu sèches ?

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir… Tu n'as pas une idée ?

-Moi ? demanda-t'elle, surprise.

-Oui, toi. Et puis ça pourrait être intéressant…

Elle réfléchit un instant et reprit :

-Ok, j'ai trouvé…

* * *

**Une petite mise en jambe =P.**

**La suite arrive dans la soirée...**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite !**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

_La Mustang se glissa le long du trottoir entre deux voitures et, lorsque le moteur et les phares s'éteignirent, l'obscurité et le silence reprirent leur droit._

_La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et Tony sortit du véhicule. Il s'appuya un instant sur la carrosserie, le temps que Ziva le rejoigne._

_Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'immeuble, Ziva glissa ses deux bras nus autours de sa taille pour profiter de la chaleur de sa veste de costume et il plaça une main sur son épaule. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, elle chuchota :_

_-C'était un… joyeux dîner._

_-J'aurais jamais cru que le bleu et Abby s'entendraient aussi mal, une fois ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux…_

_Il s'interrompit un instant, et tous deux pensèrent la même chose : et si ça leur arrivait, à eux aussi ?_

_-Ils étaient probablement dans un mauvais jour, coupa Ziva, en s'appuyant contre le mur devant la porte de leur appartement._

_-En plus, la semaine n'a pas été facile, acquiesça Tony, en fourrageant dans ses poches, à la recherche des clefs._

_Il déverrouilla la serrure, entra et tenta d'allumer la lumière, mais la main de Ziva l'en empêcha. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et le plaqua contre le battant en bois._

_-Tu sais que t'étais beau, ce soir ? sourit-elle._

_Dans la pénombre, il vit les yeux de Ziva briller et il sourit à son tour. Elle se pencha et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Le baiser devint plus passionné, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ses intentions._

_Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent lentement le long de ses bras et firent glisser sa veste par terre. Se décollant du mur au prix d'un effort colossal, il s'avança dans le couloir, l'entraînant vers la chambre, tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise. Le vêtement ne fut bientôt plus qu'un petit tas de tissus blanc, loin derrière eux. Elle laissa de nouveau ses mains s'égarer sur sa peau et il eut un frisson. Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau._

_-Je crois que tu es un peu trop habillée, lui chuchota-t'il dans le cou._

_Il effleura son dos jusqu'à sentir la fermeture éclair sous ses doigts. Pour se venger de la torture qu'elle lui avait fait subir un peu plus tôt, il entreprit de descendre la fermeture le plus lentement possible et ne put masquer son rire lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un infime gémissement. Ses mans rejoignirent les siennes dans son dos pour essayer d'arrêter son petit jeu. La robe de soie bleu nui tomba dans un fin bruissement à ses pieds, et elle enleva ses chaussures au passage. Elle s'écrasa brusquement contre lui. Il fut alors cruellement conscient de la pression qu'exerçait son bassin contre le sien._

_-Ce n'est pas juste, Ziva, grogna-t'il._

_Elle eut un petit rire et ramena sa bouche contre la sienne…_

*

* *

Ziva s'interrompit et Tony hocha la tête d'un air rêveur :

-Ah oui, cette fois, c'était _vraiment_ bien…

-Et toi, c'était quand, ta fois préférée ? lui demanda-t'elle.

* * *

**La suite demain, je commence à avoir mal à la tête...**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît =) (et que c'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre )**

**Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tony jeta un coup d'œil au bureau d'en face, mais sa coéquipière ne leva même pas les yeux. Pourtant, Ziva sentait _toujours_ quand il la regardait._

_En même temps, si elle avait daigné le survoler des yeux, il en aurait été tellement surpris qu'il en serait probablement tombé de sa chaise. Ziva était très têtue lorsqu'elle avait décidé qu'elle était en colère contre lui, qu'elle était capable de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Elle serait même capable de l'ignorer pendant des mois s'il le fallait. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça._

_Lui, en revanche, en était grandement affecté. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment et de pourquoi ça avait commencé. Il l'avait harcelé de questions les premiers jours pour savoir si c'était sa faute, mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'était un « Franchement, Tony ! » tellement furieux, qu'il lui avait passé l'envie d'en savoir plus._

_Il avait tenté de tourner la situation à l'humour, comme il savait si bien le faire d'habitude. Mais, il avait carrément eu envie de se jeter du haut du bâtiment du NCIS, en voyant le regard de dégoût de sa partenaire lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si c'était « la mauvaise semaine du mois ». _

_Il avait ensuite essayé de la couvrir de cadeaux, en écoutant pour la première fois les conseils de son père : « Excuse-toi. Même si ce n'est pas ta faute. » Des fleurs, il lui en avait offert de quoi recouvrir la moitié de l'Amazonie, toutes avec un petit mot d'excuse. Il n'avait pas abandonné, même lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu en train d'écraser le bouquet avec sa chaise de bureau. Il était alors passé à la vitesse supérieure avec les bijoux. Bien qu'elle ne portait que son Etoile de David, il avait découvert que Ziva _adorait_ les bijoux. Elle en avait des dizaines, tous étincelants et bien rangés dans la petite boîte en bois, dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Et cette fois-ci, ça avait presque failli marcher. _

_Il était venu toquer à la porte de son appartement, qu'elle réinvestissait après chaque dispute, et avait ouvert la boîte noire qui contenait un collier, en demandant à nouveau, d'une petite voix, de lui pardonner. Les traits de la jeune femme s'étaient adoucis, et elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens :_

_-Tony… Tu n'aurais pas dû._

_-Si. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Et je m'excuse encore pour… pour ce que j'ai fait._

_Au moment même où il prononçait ces paroles, il avait compris qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise. Elle avait plissé les yeux, et son regard était devenu glacial. La pensée de prendre une hache et de détruire sa précieuse Mustang lui avait paru beaucoup moins douloureuse que ce à quoi il allait avoir droit._

_-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et elle avait claqué la porte._

_Tony avait alors mis au point le plan de la dernière chance. Comme dans les films, le moment critique où le héros pense qu'il pourra creuser un trou dans une porte blindée avec un coupe-ongles. Il est au bord du désespoir, mais il se dit que « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ». Et c'était exactement l'état dans lequel Tony se sentait._

_Aujourd'hui, aucune enquête ne se profilant à l'horizon, était le jour parfait pour mettre en œuvre ce fameux plan._

_Il se leva, sortit de l'open pace, dévala quelques escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du laboratoire d'Abby. Il repéra le placard inutilisé sur la droite de l'ascenseur, s'y engouffra et laissa la porte entrebâillée, pour surveiller le couloir. Il sortit son portable et appela la scientifique._

_-Ca y est, Abby. Appelle-la et dis-lui que tu veux la voir._

_-J'y crois pas, Tony ! Tu sais ce que Gibbs fera si il vous surprend ? demanda-t'elle, sans parvenir à cacher son excitation._

_-C'est pour ça que tu vas aller l'occuper, répondit-il fermement. Et pour te dire la vérité, je suis plus inquiet de ce qu'_elle_ pourrait me faire. Allez, vas-y, on n'a pas toute la nuit…_

_Il raccrocha et reprit son poste d'observation. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme prévu, le ding ! de l'ascenseur retentit et Ziva en émergea, en direction du laboratoire. Mais, à mi-chemin, un bras l'attrapa et la tira. Elle eut le temps d'entrapercevoir le virage de Tony avant que la porte du placard ne se ferme, plongeant la pièce exigüe dans l'obscurité._

_-Tony ! Qu'est-ce que… ?!_

_Mais sa voix fut couverte par le bruit d'une serrure qu'on fermait à double tour. Tout de suite après, elle sentit la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne, écrasante, pressante. Ses protestations furent étouffées et elle essaya de le repousser. Il attrapa ses mains pour l'immobiliser. Elle tenta de se débattre, puis abandonna et se laissa envahir par le plaisir de retrouver ce contact. Lorsqu'il constata qu'elle ne lutait plus, il relâcha ses mains et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Rompant le contact une micro-seconde, elle fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre une table à moitié cassée. Avec un sourire qu'il devina plus que vit, elle s'assit dessus et passa ses jambes autours de sa taille. Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, elle l'entendit chuchoter :_

_-On devrait se disputer plus souvent…_

Un sourire niais étira le visage de Tony et il but une gorgée de café pour masquer son trouble.

-Tu exagères ! Je n'ai pas un mauvais caractère comme ça ! lui reprocha la jeune femme.

-Tu veux que je te donne d'autres exemples ?

-Laquelle on choisit ? l'interrompit-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation, sentant la colère monter en elle.

-Bonne question…

-On n'a qu'à mettre les deux ?

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'écris alors ? « Après un dîner qui tourne mal chez des amis » et « après une dispute » ?

-Oui, vas-y…

Ils se penchèrent sur la dernière question.

-« Voudriez-vous recevoir des échantillons » ? lut-elle. Tony ! ajouta-t'elle, en le voyant griser une case. Je ne _veux_ pas recevoir des échantillons de préservatifs _Safelove_ !!

* * *

**Tadam ! C'est fini =).**

**J'me suis bien amusée en écrivent cette petite fiction et j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à la lire que moi à l'écrire !**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, c'ets peut-être la meilleure source de motivation XD !**

**Bisous =)  
**


End file.
